


Watcher's Game

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Wesley finish a game that the Scoobies start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher's Game

### The Question

“Are you gay?”

Buffy turned and looked at Xander. “Am I gay? What kind of question is that?”

Giles appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel and glanced at the clock. “Enough games. If you are not going to research then you may leave. Buffy, please focus your patrol on the south side.”

Giles sat back and watched as the children filed out of his apartment. He filled a snifter full of brandy and turned to look at Wesley. Wesley, uncomfortable with the attention that was being paid to him, looked at Giles from underneath his eyelashes.

### The Game

Giles leaned forward, the snifter dangling between his cupped fingers. Wesley moved to rise from the couch, gathering his books around him. “Have you ever played that game, Wesley?”

Wesley started and stared at Giles. “Um, sorry?” He fidgeted with the tomes in his lap, glancing at Giles uncertainly.

Giles cocked his head. “Truth or Dare. Have you ever played it?” He brought the snifter to his mouth, looking at Wesley over the lip of the crystal.

Wesley shook his head, seemingly embarrassed. “No, never.”

Giles smiled into his brandy and leaned back on the sofa. “Shall we play then?”

### The Rules

“How… how do we play?” Wesley blushed and looked down at his feet, rubbing the toes of one shoe against the back of his pant leg.

Giles crossed his ankles, drawing attention to his bare feet, his long toes stretching in the firelight. “Well, first I would ask you ‘Truth or Dare’ and you would choose an option.”

“Truth.” Wesley flinched at the sound of his own voice.

“Not done with the rules yet, Wesley. Shall I continue?” Giles lifted an eyebrow and Wesley flushed, blood pooling in his cheeks, emphasizing the blue of his eyes.

“Of course, I apologize.”

“Well, if you choose ‘Truth’, I ask a question that you have to answer truthfully, if you choose ‘Dare’, I have you perform a task. Then it would be your turn to ask me. Still interested in playing?”

Wesley stammered and flushed a bit more. “Yes, I’d like to play.”

### The Beginning

Giles rose from the couch and refilled his snifter before moving around the room, extinguishing the overhead light and leaving only the softer light of the fire and a single lamp. He settled back on the couch, sipping at his brandy before opening his mouth to begin.

“Truth or Dare?”

Wesley shifted in his seat, placed his books on the floor and turned to face the older man. “T..truth.” His voice was quiet, reserved.

Giles smiled and leaned forward slightly, looking Wesley directly in the eye. “Have you ever kissed a man?”

Wesley blushed and stammered out his answer, “No!”

### The Next Question

Giles sat back and lifted his snifter toward Wesley. “Your turn.”

Wesley stared at Giles for a long moment as Giles sipped at his brandy. “Could I, perhaps?” Wesley gestured to the snifter and Giles stood, quickly procuring a snifter of brandy for his guest before resettling himself comfortably.

Wesley reached out for the cool crystal and took a long draft of the fiery liquid. “Thank you,” he gasped, wiping his mouth with his fingertips.

Giles looked at Wesley expectantly and Wesley dropped his head, once again staring at the unblemished surface of his shoe. “Truth or Dare?” he whispered.

### Two Down

Giles placed his empty snifter on the table, contemplating his answer. “Truth.”

Wesley moved, making himself more comfortable on the small couch. He looked eagerly at Giles. “Who was the first man you ever kissed?”

Giles laughed in memory. “His name was Ethan. He was dangerous and attractive.” Giles paused and glanced at Wesley. “Kissing him was like running through a storm. You knew that it was something you shouldn’t be doing, but it just draws you in until you can’t do anything but.” Giles took a deep breath, which was unconsciously mimicked by Wesley.

Wesley sighed and Giles laughed.

### The Telling

Giles slouched lower on the couch, his knee now brushing against Wesley’s. “Truth or Dare, Wesley?”

Wesley’s hand inched across his leg, his fingers brushing against Giles knee. “Truth.”

Giles grunted in pleasure and leaned forward, his face close to Wesley’s. “Would you like to kiss a man?”

Wesley swallowed and frowned. “Any particular man or just a man in general?”

Giles cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips in thought. “Would you like to kiss me?”

Wesley flinched back at the words before quickly stammering out, “Please.”

Giles pressed his lips against Wesley’s, warm and soft.

### The Kiss

Lips met and stuck, pulled back and were moistened with tongues. Lips met once again, sliding deliciously across each other, their slick surfaces rubbing gently. Mouths opened and a single tongue reached out, touching the crease where lips met. Another tongue cautiously moved out, brushing lightly against the bolder one.

Tongues began to dance, twining and tasting, learning the contours of the mouth and teeth, experimenting with the unusual firmness of male lips. The taste of brandy was dominant, but underneath was the essence of each man. The kiss continued warm and deep, until a single hand came into play.

### The Dare

Wesley gasped and pulled back as Giles’s hand moved across the top of his thigh. He pushed himself back into the corner of the sofa, panting and watching Giles.

Giles leaned back, a slow smile moving across his face. “Whose turn is it?”

Wesley sat up straighter and folded his fingers together. “I believe that you asked the question last, therefore it is my turn. Truth or Dare?”

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them on the tail of his shirt. “Dare.”

Wesley bit his lower lip, obviously struggling with his response, his eyes searching for something. “Touch me.”

### The Touch

Giles’s fingers moved across the buttons covering Wesley’s chest. His touch was light, barely there. Wesley pushed out his chest, increasing the pressure of the light touch.

“How do you want me to touch you, Wesley?” Giles pressed his face against Wesley’s neck, inhaling his musky scent.

Wesley gasped as Giles’s lips brushed against his neck, a gentle suction beginning. “How… however you please.”

Giles shook his head, never losing the suction. He released his hold on Wesley and pulled back to look Wesley in the eye. “No… tell me what you want, how you want me to touch you…”

### The Fear

“How can I tell you what I don’t know?”

Giles smirked and cocked his head to the side. “Shall I tell you then?”

Wesley blushed and nodded, staring down at his shoes. 

Giles grunted and leaned back, moving away from Wesley and stretching his full length out on the couch. “Wesley, unbutton my shirt.”

Wesley’s unsure hands moved forward, his heart racing. Fumbling fingers released buttons from their tight holes and bit-by-bit, Giles’s flesh began to show.

Giles shrugged the shirt from his shoulders. His fingers moved up his bare torso, dancing across tanned flesh, teasing nipples and watching eyes.

### The End

Fingers invaded a heated space that had never been touched before. Nerves sent messages of ecstasy through toes, knees, balls and spine, drawing cries from a kiss-swollen mouth. Fingers continued to slide, gaining speed as more enter, the pleasure/pain overwhelming in its intensity.

Fingers are removed and a thicker, harder length takes their place. Flesh moves against flesh, creating a delicious friction that raises the level of pleasure that much more. Grunts and moans filter through the musky air, names whispered along with desperate pleas to belong. Following the pleas comes the promises: to love, to protect and to own.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: B - 51) First line: "Are you gay?" 33) Truth or dare - Your character(s) challenge each other to a game. Will it go to far? Will they find out more than they wanted to know? How will the game end?


End file.
